


Planning

by LisaRealist55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Another version of events I dreamed up for before the wedding reception and Donna and Thea planning.  William learning more about the bunker and Green Arrow.  Call me crazy but I think it would be better if he knew more.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everything  
> As always I do not own anything the characters all belong to DC

William was at school, Oliver was at city hall and Felicity was looking at their new home with a sense of peace surrounding her heart. She should call Curtis maybe he could help the easy part of hanging up clothes and putting away things was done. She wanted it to be homey when her boys got there. She peeked out as she heard the door open and saw Raisa standing in the doorway . Felicity was always in awe of how organized and loving she was.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Raisa smiled at her.

" Just trying to figure out how to fit my stuff in here, I don't want it to feel like I'm overtaking everything and I don't want William to feel out of place, I just wish I knew the best way to merge integrate our lives. Oh I have no idea!" As her babble stopped Felicity hoped Raisa understood the explanation.

"Let me help. I think I know what you mean. Oliver has no warmth in here, and I think you add the warmth. Felicity" Raisa hugged her.

Felicity smiled as they get to work. When Raisa pulled out pictures of their trip, Felicity explained reminiscing about Europe and Bali. After Felicity explained that some of those pictures Felicity still can’t look at, Raisa told her in a gentle tone, “Talk to Oliver about these things. He needs to know how you feel so you two can work this out.” 

Felicity picked up the blanket Oliver bought for her telling Raisa about it. “He probably doesn’t even remember buying this. I got cold when he was gone so he bought this to keep me warm,” 

“May I?” Raisa asked her pointing to the blanket. Raisa sweetly draped the blanket over the couch. “Now it is close by.” 

One box remained marked Hanukkah.

Felicity lit up when she sees her Menorah. “I forgot that starts on December 12th and my mom will be here, I'll ask all Oliver if it's okay if I explain it to William. “ 

“I think any child would love a holiday they get 8 days of presents for,” both women laughed. Felicity put the box aside for now and then stored the Christmas decorations.

Raisa made some coffee and Felicity grabbed her Doctor Who mug and filled it. While she was working on her laptop at the kitchen counter, Raisa started to get things put away from laundry and clean up.

“Raisa, I will go get William from school, see you shortly,” she yelled as she headed out the door.

……

As they walk back into the apartment, Will and Felicity were talking almost at high speeds. Will told her, “My English teacher gave us an assignment to write a story about the most exciting things that happened to me at Christmas.”

William told Felicity “I cannot remember good times right now. All it's going to do is make me sad I can barely look at her picture without crying, knowing she lied to me my whole life. I should just make something up.”

“Will, you can't do that. I know it's going to be hard. Here let me read what the assignment says.” William handed her the paper.

‘Write about something exciting that has or could happen to you for Winter Holidays due December 20th. Mr. Smithers.’

“Will, it says could happen here too. You could write about this year coming up or 5 years from now.” Felicity handed the note back to him.

“Yeah, sure right my dad's in jail this Christmas and all because he cared more about saving the city than me!” Will stormed off and closed his bedroom door with such force that it rolls back a bit.

She looked around but Raisa was gone. So she picked up her cell phone and texted Oliver.

F- Be prepared. Will not in a good mood. Call me when you are not busy.

O- I will in 5 minutes.

Felicity walked over to the balcony and snow falls softly outside she can smell dinner that is already started waiting for Oliver to call her. Why do English teachers have to be such a pain in the ass? Felicity thought to herself as her phone rang.

“Hello mayor handsome.” 

“Hey beautiful,” Oliver sounded so good on the phone. “What is going on?”

Felicity explained to him about the English assignment and how upset William was telling Oliver everything he said. 

“I will cancel my last meeting and come home.” Oliver Explained.

“William? Hon, Dad is on his way home. Can I get you anything to drink? Will, I love you, but please talk to me or your dad or both of us, please.”

She heard him crying. “Be out in a minute,” he called.

“Okay,” Felicity’s heart breaks a little. She hated that he is hurt from all this, he never chose it. Two minutes later, the door slides open. William grabbed a water as he sat on the couch beside her.

“Why do English teachers always make life harder, math is so much easier than English.” He complained.

Felicity pulled him in for a hug and sighing “I know what you mean math is straightforward and logical. Other things involve our emotions I just hope you know we are all here whenever you want to vent, argue, or hug. That is what family does.”

William wiped his eyes and took a few more sips of water.

Felicity wished she knew the best way to get rid of his fears about Oliver being the Green Arrow. She has that same sort of fear, but she is part of the team understanding the reason Oliver is needed. Maybe William would be able to handle it better if he knew more about the team. William would grasp how the team protect each other, love each other and are part of his family, also.

Oliver walked in and sits down on the coffee table facing them both. William looked up with eyes shining as he stood to hug his dad.

“Dad, I need help to understand. I need to know more about your other world so that I know it's safer than I imagine it to be. My imagination is probably a lot worse than what it is actually like.” He took a deep breath, “I just think it could help me to understand you more.”

Felicity looked at Oliver as she told him, “you make some good points Will. Can you give dad and me a minute to talk, first?”

“Okay, I'll go start my math homework,” Will went to his room. 

Oliver shifted to sit beside Felicity.

“I think you have a decision ahead of you,” Felicity kissed his cheek.

Oliver turned and kissing her more fully. “Tell me what you think, please.”

“Oliver, I can't decide for you, you are his father. I just wouldn't feel right." Felicity lowered head.

Oliver lifted her chin. “Fe-li-ci-ty, we are partners in everything. This will not only affect him, but us, the team, and our children, our future. I trust your opinion always. Please talk to me.”

“Okay,” she began lacing her fingers through his. “I think we should show him, I mean he hasn’t asked before just always assumed things which has got to be a lot scarier than what the actual is. He hasn't spent any time with the team where he could really get to know just how dedicated and how much of a family we all are. Thea told me he asked her a bunch of questions already and she wasn't sure how much to share. So she kept telling him to talk to you. He has been talking to the therapist at A.R.G.U.S., but she can only do so much. I just think it's time, you know.”

“I know I was just hoping it wouldn't have to be this soon Felicity. I was out and it just keeps pulling me back in, hell, you're halfway out I don't know.” He started playing with her wedding band, “I dragged…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there you did not drag me into this I made a very informed decision Oliver, you know that!” using her loud voice.

“I know, I know. Okay, what if we bring him down there and then he gets all inspired or decides he doesn't want any part of it. I just got him in my life He finally calls me Dad, I can't lose that.” Shaking his head, “what if he decides he'd rather go live with his grandparents in Central City, I don't want that at all and this shouldn't have to be his life. Maybe I shouldn't have promised his Mom.”

“Look at me,” she reached for his face. “You are not going to lose him, I think you will be just fine and think about what he could actually be imagining. It has got to be worse than the actual. With the team and everything we can take steps back and have been. The world there is so much brighter than when you started your solo mission 6 years ago. Oliver, we have to do something to help him feel better. He saw the news last week Thea tried to turn the TV off, but she said he saw some of it and that is when he started asking questions,” she started stroking his beard.

“Okay, if we do this, he needs to promise to ask questions and be ready for answers and not want to run away from the answers. I also want him to know that there are always other ways to be a hero.” Oliver kissed her palm.

“Agreed” Felicity nodded.

“Oh, also I want him to go with you to see what you and Curtis are doing with Helix Dynamics maybe even spend a day with Dinah or Quentin at police headquarters,” he looked at her and she nodded her head in agreement.

‘Will come out here bud.” Oliver called and William sat on the ottoman and looked at his father.

“If we do this, there are going to be conditions.” Oliver started, “you need to understand you will not be leaving the bunker staying in Felicity’s eyesight the whole time, you will also agree to go to Felicity’s business and see what they are doing to change the world and go for a day with Quentin to see what life is like with a badge.”

“Thank you, thank you, I agree.” Will hugged his Dad and Felicity.

“Also, we don't want you to get your hopes up or see things that are just not there so you really need to listen to Felicity in the bunker, and if you have questions ask, but know she won't always be able to answer right away. She is a very important part of the team and is sometimes the only eyes we have,” Oliver kissed the back of her hand “Will, please understand? I know we chose this life and to live this way. I want so much for you.”

“I know that I promise I will listen to Felicity and not to be annoying and I will talk to both of you about everything,” Will crossed his heart and gave another hug.

……

In bed Felicity stares up at the ceiling thinking so very loudly she doesn't even hear Oliver at first until he kissed her on the forehead and said, “you're thinking so loud I can almost hear it Felicity.” She wrinkles her forehead a bit. “What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours, Felicity Smoak Queen? Talk to me.”

She looked him in the eye and replied, “just nervous. I hope everything stays quiet for days with the Holiday’s starting and Mom coming here and planning this party with Thea. Now Will coming into the bunker. Just praying, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” as he looked at his wife of one week. “I noticed the pictures and things of yours finally landed and made me smile when I saw your elephant over there.”

“Yeah, Raisa, helped me today. I hope it’s not too much. I tried to not overtake the space.”

“It's your home Felicity. It's our home. As a family we can sort through everything else this weekend.” Oliver started with a small chaste kiss and Felicity reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

……

Waking up the next morning, Felicity stretched and glanced at her wedding ring married finally. 

Crap, Mom is coming today. I got to pick her up at 9. Felicity thinks. She got ready for the day. She walked into the living room and saw Will in her green blanket, which made her smile. No one in the kitchen, she noticed. 

“Morning Will.” 

“Morning Lissy,” William smiled. 

“Where is dad?” 

“He went for a run about 10 minutes ago.” William smiled at her. 

“Whatcha watching?” Felicity asked.

“Teen Titans, want to watch?”

“Yeah,” Felicity sat down and Will shared the blanket with her. After the show is over Felicity told him to get dressed. They had to go to pick her mom up at the airport. 

A few minutes later, Oliver came in from his jog as he grabbed her around the waist.

“You're all sweaty,” she squealed.

“I thought you like me all sweaty.” Oliver kissed her on the nose.

“I do, but not when I'm dressed for picking up my Mom at the airport and you need to get dressed.”

Oliver kissed her forehead and went to get ready for the day.

With Felicity’s Mom coming Raisa is making a special dinner. 

“Morning, Raisa,” Williams said. Felicity smiles and straightened Williams tie. 

“How many people are coming today again, Felicity?” Raisa asked. 

“Let me see Mom, John, Lyla, J.J., and Thea plus us makes 7 with you.” Felicity answered. 

“I'm bringing chairs from storage when we get back,” Oliver added. 

Raisa hugged William, “behave William and stick close to Felicity and your father.”

“Yes Ma'am.” 

“Light breakfast big meal later,” 

…..

At the airport, Felicity was tapping her toe nervously. She has been distant with her Mom since she went back to Vegas only because she was so busy, but hopefully Donna won’t be too mad about her and Oliver being married. She looked at William and he looked like he wants to bolt. 

Oliver approached William. “What's wrong bud?” 

“Nervous” William swallowed “What if Felicity’s Mom hates me, or I don't know her, so what if we don't get along.” 

“Donna is an incredibly loving woman. She has forgiven me for breaking Felicity’s heart once. She knows that we are all family now, I'm sure she is just as nervous as you. Donna is really enthusiastic and loves hugs, so don't be surprised,” Oliver rubbed his back. 

“My mom will love you as much as I do Will, don't worry…..”

“Baby, Oh my God you look so beautiful. Oliver honey, how are you? You must be William? I’m Donna, Felicity’s Mom but, if you want you can call me Bubbe.” Donna hugged all three.

Felicity grabbed her arms, “slow down ok? Show us where your bags are and lets go do this back at the apartment.” 

“Okay honey, I'm just so excited my baby is married.”

“Donna it is really is good to see you,” Oliver added. 

“Oliver call me Mom honey.” Donna smiled.

“Okay, Mom” Oliver grabbed her bag from the carousel. 

“Let's go home.” Felicity replied as she gave William a small hug..

They got back to the apartment and Raisa had set out a light lunch for them. Donna got the tour from William. They seem to be getting along, “what does Bubbe mean?” William asked. 

“Its Hebrew for grandmother but if you don't feel comfortable William you can call me Donna. But just so you know I am going to spoil you like a grandson, because you are a part of my family now as well. You have so many people who love you and that includes me.” Donna hugged William 

“Thanks Bubbe.” William smiled. “Felicity can you help me with my project from science fair later?” 

“Of course Will.” 

As William goes to his room Oliver followed him. “You okay Will?” 

“Yeah, I guess I am kind of missing Grandma and Grandpa a little. They weren't around a lot, but Grandpa always made Christmas better by taking me ice skating and stuff, while Mom and Grandma argued all the time. Do Felicity and her Mom argue?” Will asked.

“No, not really, they talk and may disagree a little bit, but they don't argue.” 

William played with his tie, “Mom said Grandma was just difficult, but I heard her call me bastard a few times that is usually when Grandpa would sneak me out of the house. So I guess I don't have good experience with Grandmas.” William tugged his tie off. 

“Will I think it’s about time you got a good Bubbe experience? Donna’s great and she would never think or say anything like that.” Oliver hugged his son. How dare these people treat his son this way?

“Mom, where are you?” Felicity called. 

“Looking at this view, I didn't realize there could be a better view than your loft,” Donna said. 

“Yeah, it's great. You're okay staying at the loft with Thea right?” Felicity asked.

“Of course, I love Thea. She’s very vibrant like me.” 

“I've missed you Mom,” Felicity hugged her. 

“Me too baby girl.” 

Oliver came up from behind. “Hey do you guys want to go skating tomorrow? Will said something that makes me want to take him skating.” 

“Sure we can drink cocoa and watch you skate.” Donna hugged Oliver. 

“Desert girl Oliver not sure skates and I get along…” 

“Come on try it for Will,” Oliver said as he kissed her on the nose. 

“Alright but no laughing when I fall on my face or other body parts,” she poked him on the chest. 

“No promises. Hey Will come out here, we’re going skating tomorrow Felicity needs lessons.”

“Hey, maybe Rene and Zoey could come. Zoey plays hockey for school.” Felicity said. 

“That would be cool.” William smiled and ran back into his room. 

“I think he likes her,” she hugged Oliver as she texted Rene then Thea, to see where she was. “Thea is in the elevator.” 

“Dad. Can you come here?” William yelled.

“What's up?” Oliver looked in the door. 

“My skates pinch, I need new ones.” William mumbled. 

“We can get them tomorrow morning, first thing Sportsplex opens at 9 tomorrow. Don't worry, all good probably have to get myself some too, can't remember where mine are?” Oliver reassured him. 

“I think they're at the loft in the storage room, Felicity, Donna it is so good to see you again,” Thea smiled hugging Donna. 

“Auntie Thea!” William ran towards her. 

“Hey Will.” 

“Hey, so good to see you moving about the world Speedy. I've missed you,” Oliver hugged Thea. 

“Oh my God, this party planning is going to be so fun and expect a lot because I am paying you two back for just up and getting married,” Thea laughed. 

Oliver and Felicity groaned at the same time.

“Serves you both right and I am so bringing the glitter Thea,” Donna added.

“Mom no glitter, please!” Felicity face palmed herself. William and Oliver just started laughing. 

Raisa walked in at that moment. “I'm so happy to see everyone so happy both your children deserve all this happiness.” Thea hugged Raisa and kissed her cheek. “Enough of that enjoy while I get dinner ready.” 

The girls sat on the sofa and Will asked if they wanted to play one of his MCU games. “I'm so winning this time you and Lis can eat my dust,” Thea exclaimed. 

Oliver just stood there watching it all happen, Felicity came up to him and hugged him whispering, “we both deserve this much happiness, but you, especially you, my wonderful husband deserve this much.” Oliver smiled down at her eyes, shining everything he dreamed of 4 years ago, watching her and Lyla after JJ was born. It's finally here. Oliver kissed the top of her head and said “thank you.” Felicity smiled up at him, “you never have to thank me not ever.” He hugged her tighter and then they both grabbed controllers. “You’re going down Speedy.” 

The night continued like that, with William showing JJ how to work the controls for Mario kart, Lyla and John just enjoying this time as much as Oliver and Felicity. Thea turned to Donna, “come on Mama Smoak, let's get out of here lots to do tomorrow.” Thea and Donna rise to leave and John grabbing a very sleepy JJ head home. Oliver and Felicity hug Raisa and thank her for dinner. William went to get ready for bed. 

“Felicity thank you for making my dad so happy love you, goodnight Dad and Felicity.” William closed his door and went to bed. 

Felicity turned to Oliver, “he loves me Oh my God I didn’t say it back. 

Oliver hugged her, “tomorrow. We have a million tomorrows, now.” they head to the room hands interlaced Oliver turned and pulled her in for a kiss that was so tender and loving. Felicity reached around his neck and made the kiss more passionate as they headed towards their bedroom. They closed the door to their room and head to the bed. The next couple of days was a fury of fun and planning and shopping. 

William smiling a lot, not much had happened in the city they were just getting things repaired, prepared and sorted when Felicity got a text. 

C-Dead body looks like Black Siren. 

“Great? Oliver.” She showed her husband the text, “Mom and Thea are busy and Raisa is at a friend’s. So I guess we can bring him. If you think he's ready? It's just recon anyway.” 

“I agree as long as he brings his homework.” 

Felicity and Oliver knock on his door, “William pack your homework and we’ll grab Big Belly on our way to the bunker for lunch. Are you sure you're ready for this?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes,” Will packed his backpack. They headed out to the bunker.  
……..

“Hi Curtis” William yelled running down the stairs.

“Will, what are you doing here?” Curtis looked confused.

“We thought he should see what happens try to quell some of his fears and maybe help him understand better,” Oliver slapped Curtis on the back.

Felicity added, “he will only see what I think he should and listen to me. Right, William?”

“Yes Lissy I promised.” William set his bag on the conference table and opened it up getting his stuff out. 

“Suit Up”

Everyone went to get dressed and Felicity turned to her monitors hacking into the nearby traffic cameras and Police radios. “Looks suspicious, be cautious rooftop across from the site looks clear and good vantage point.”

The team heads out. Felicity put the bunker on lock down and turned on the com’s and body cameras.

“Okay,” Felicity motioned for William to come over. He went to where Felicity pointed. “See this is Green Arrow’s Camera and Mr. Terrific’s.” William went to speak Felicity held up a finger and silenced her com. “Okay what?”

“Why did you do that?” William asked.

“Because if anyone may be listening on the com I don’t want them to hear you, Will. That would not be good. So if you want to ask me something tap my shoulder and I will give you a signal it’s okay to talk like this.” Felicity made a thumbs up symbol, “and I will go like this when you are not to speak,” she made the sh symbol on her lips, William nodded.

“So that’s Green Arrow, Dad right?” Felicity nodded her head. They arrived and Felicity gave him the quiet symbol.

“Definitely something out of sorts here Overwatch” Curtis whispered.

“Looks staged, stay low Terrific.” Oliver looked around the setting. He noticed a glint from the window in the building across from the shooting. “Focus on that window Overwatch.” 

“On it. According to heat signatures there is no one in there but the Wi-Fi protection levels are definitely James type. Probably a trap of some sort. Stay out of there.” Felicity screamed, “there is definitely something off like a trap of sorts. Terrific send in a T-sphere.”

Curtis threw the sphere at the window capturing a picture of a thermo imaging camera and laptop before going dead. “I was right some sort of trap.” Felicity started chewing on her bottom lip. “I am going to send a message to the police anonymously about a possible trap above their heads using his IP from there.” 

“On our way back,” Oliver told Felicity.

…….

Back at the lair they watched from a camera that was placed on the adjacent building. The camera was pointed at the scene below supposedly a trap of some sort for the hero’s. 

“If I dig further into his firewall he may be able to piggyback of that to watch us through our cameras again. I think we have to let Dinah do the leg work on this as a lieutenant.” Felicity started typing a message to Dinah.

“Okay let’s go home Thea and your Mom were coming over for dinner to finalize the reception.” Oliver held out his hand for his wife.

William packed up his back pack and looked a little dejected, “kind of disappointed I didn’t really see anything.”

Curtis looked at him and said, “Will about 50% of what we do is leg work and recognisance we cannot go into a situation blind and we always trust our instincts. Your Dad taught us that.”

“Good to know you were listening Curtis.” Oliver patted him on the back.

Back at the apartment Oliver showered and Felicity set the table. The lasagna smelled delicious, just then there is a knock on the door. Will ran to answer it. Felicity saw Thea, her Mom and her Father. She quickly ran to pull Will back. “What are you doing here? Mom what is he doing here? Like we don’t have enough to deal with you here.”

Oliver ran out as he pulled on his shirt. “Noah what? Thea did you know about this?”

Donna reached up and grabbed Felicity’s arm. “Baby girl your Dad and I have been talking. I called him and told him you got married. He wanted to be here for you. I promise there is no ulterior motive here other than wanting to be here for his daughter.”

“Mom, he is full of ulterior motives. How can you trust him? I can’t, No you stay on the outside of that door Noah.” She grabbed onto Oliver and collapsed onto the couch.

“Felicity, Baby I wouldn’t have brought him here if I had thought there was an ulterior motive.” Donna tried to sooth Felicity but it was definitely not working.

“Do you want me to ask him to leave?” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“No, I want to know why you think Noah after everything I forgave you 100%. The least you could have done in the last I don’t know a year would be to call me. Honestly, Noah when you left again at Mom’s request what makes you think I would want you to cut me off completely. Where have you been?” Felicity looked directly at her Father waiting for an answer.

“Felicity, I wanted to call you but right after I left your place ARGUS approached me and I have been working with them deep undercover. Lyla thought you might be alright with me being here. She said you could call her and verify everything.” Noah looked down at the floor. “I have always loved you Felicity and I am so happy that you are happy and I just want the opportunity to be a Father walking his daughter down the aisle.”

“Oliver, I don’t know what to do.” Felicity turned into his arms and started crying. Oliver looked at everyone, “give us a minute. Noah come in sit down.” He lifted Felicity and carried her into their bedroom followed by William.

“Felicity, I just want to give you a hug I have never seen you so sad.” William grabbed her around the waist and Felicity kissed the top of his head.

“Thanks buddy, can you give Felicity and I a minute okay? Go play with Aunt Thea in your room. Oh, ask her to turn the oven down will you.” Oliver rubbed his back. “Okay, Dad,” William ran out of the room to his Aunt.

“Honey look at me, this is all up to you but you know how I feel about family. No matter the mistakes my Dad made I would give anything to have him here to see how happy I am and how wonderful our life really is bumps and bruise and all.” He hugged her tight to him. “I think in this maybe call Lyla check his story and then we give him a chance. If he can convince your Mom all this and she has been dead set against him for decade’s maybe he’s telling the truth.”

“Oh God I hope so Oliver I want so bad for this to be true.” She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

“Call Lyla,” He kissed her on the lips so gently and handed her the phone. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes, hello Lyla I guess you know why I am calling. Is what Noah is saying true has he been working with you? … really, okay. So what, okay top secret. Thanks Lyla.” Felicity hung up.

“I guess he was telling the truth from what I heard.” Felicity nodded at Oliver. “So, Felicity what do you want to do with this? All of it is up to you, Honey.”

“I want him here part of me really does want him here. I am scared so I want us to stay on alert with him. He goes no where near the business or anything else. I really want to be cautiously optimistic, you know.” She looked up at Oliver and he nodded he goes to the kitchen leaving Felicity to freshen up.

“Noah, I called Lyla and yes I do want you here but know there is no way you are going anywhere near my business and I will be observing as much as possible. So you need to get a hotel room as you are not going near the loft.” Felicity looked at him and she reached out to give him a hug. “Thank you for saving my life and I hope that this works.”

“Me too Felicity, I am so very proud of you and Oliver is good for you I can see how much he truly loves you. I will be on my best behaviour.” Noah hugged her back.

“Will can you set another place setting? Let’s eat everyone.” Oliver announced.

Dinner went well with casual conversation and stories of how they got married, leaving out the part about Earth Xer’s. After dinner Donna pulled out her wedding story board. The planning goes well with a veto on Glitter on the tables. Tomorrow should be beautiful and Felicity cannot wait to show the world how much she loves Oliver, oh and her dress. Felicity is sleeping at the loft tonight, even though they are married she liked the idea of seeing him finally waiting for her and them to start their lives in front of everyone they love. She kissed Will on the cheek and then she turned and kissed her husband fully and passionately on the lips. “Mmhmm, see you tomorrow, I love you sooooo much.”

“I love you too and I cannot wait.” Oliver hugs her to him.

Tomorrow can’t wait……


End file.
